


Rumour Has It

by absolutelykippen



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 04:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absolutelykippen/pseuds/absolutelykippen
Summary: "Cyrus, right?" Cyrus nodded cautiously. TJ licked his lips and smirked "Rumor has it…” Cyrus felt his heart stop. “I make you nervous."





	Rumour Has It

**Author's Note:**

> They're all 17 in this fic because i felt uncomfortable making 13 year olds flirt (is it flirting? who knows)

"Buffyyyyyyyyy, you've been playing basketball everyday after school this week. Can't we do something elseeee." Cyrus whined dragging his feet walking beside Buffy and Marty. 

"Cyrus, you know I have to practice. It's the last game of the season, I've gotta be my best if I wanna make varsity next year." Buffy pleaded turning to Cyrus, pouting. "Fine, but we're going to the spoon afterwards." Cyrus gave in. "Deal!" Buffy said perking up and jogging over to the basketball court in front of them, Marty following in suit. 

Cyrus walked over to the small set of bleachers and plopped down in the first row getting out his math book to start on his homework. He looked up to watch Buffy and Marty and noticed a group of guys playing at the other end of the court one of which wasn't wearing a shirt. Cyrus stared, his mouth open a little. Well at least until the shirtless guy turned around. 

TJ Kippen. The captain of the basketball team and the school's bad boy. Cyrus has had very few interactions with him. All of which he got nervous and flustered and started stuttering and making a fool of himself. 

~ three weeks earlier ~

Cyrus rushed down the hall barely hanging onto his books as they started slipping out of his grip. His economics teacher Mrs Stevens wanted to talk to him after class to talk to him about an event he was helping organise to get more students interested in economics and of course she had to choose the one time he has econ before, legal studies which were on opposite sides of the campus. So here Cyrus was running down the halls desperately trying to get to the C building.

He rounded the corner and slammed straight into something, or rather someone. Cyrus’ books went flying across the hall papers going all over the place. After Cyrus got over the initial shock of falling over he began to gather his books.  
“Oh my god I'm so sorry I should've looked where I was going.” a hand passed Cyrus his econ textbook and a stack of papers, Cyrus grabbed it without looking at the person. “I shouldn't have been running I just didn't want to be late to class I'v-” he looked up to see TJ Kippen, Captain of the basketball team. He was absolutely gorgeous but Cyrus was completely and utterly terrified of him. 

“It's fine man, accidents happen.” Cyrus made eye contact with TJ but quickly looked back down to the mess of books and papers he was clutching tightly to his chest. “I...uh, thank you...I-...I gotta go, yeah I umm have to um...go...now.” Cyrus said flustered before quickly walking away down the hall before rounding the next corner and running the rest of the way to class.

~

TJ looked in Cyrus' direction and Cyrus’ head shot down and he could feel his cheeks heating up. Suddenly his math book was the most interesting thing in the world. His stare burned a hole into the page, as he stared at an equation until he was one hundred percent sure TJ wasn’t looking. 

\---

Cyrus kept working on his homework for half an hour, while sneaking glances at TJ every so often and giving Buffy a thumbs up every time she looked over at him. 

Cyrus was almost finished his history homework when a shadow appeared over his books. He looked up to see TJ standing in front of the bleachers, he was sweaty and had his shirt hanging around his neck. ohgodohgodohgod Cyrus thought and inhaled sharply.

"Cyrus, right?" Cyrus nodded cautiously. TJ licked his lips and smirked "Rumor has it…” Cyrus felt his heart stop. “I make you nervous." he sat there opening and closing his mouth a few times like a goldfish. Am I having a stroke? Is this what it feels like to have a stroke? oh god I'm having a stroke. Cyrus felt his heart rate increase and his face heat up. He looked around for Buffy so she could save him but she was nowhere to be found. She and Marty must have gone to get a drink of water. 

"I-um...I" he stuttered looking away from TJ. "Ah, so I do make you nervous." TJ raised an eyebrow. Cyrus raised his head a little stopping when his eyes reached TJ's abs he starred a little longer than he should've. “You like the view?" Cyrus blushed furiously and tried to look anywhere but TJ. 

TJ ran a hand through his hair, and glanced down at the few blank questions on Cyrus’ homework. "The 28th of September to the 19th of October, 1781." Cyrus' head shot up to look at TJ "what?" TJ gestured to Cyrus' notebook "The battle of Yorktown, it started September 28, 1781 and ended October 19, 1781." 

Cyrus looked down at his notebook then back at TJ. "uh...thanks." Cyrus smiled weakly, the quickly scribbled down the dates. He looked up to see TJ staring at him and biting down on his lip. "why...w-why are you staring at me like that." Cyrus said shifting in his spot awkwardly. "Cause you're cute." TJ smirked and Cyrus almost fell off his seat. 

"The reason I came over here was to ask if you were free on Saturday. I wanna take you out for coffee." Cyrus' mouth dropped open a little. "I...um...uh...yes! I mean yeah, sure I'd love that." He said and did finger guns. 

"Wow I can't believe I just did that, please excuse me while I go die of embarrassment." Cyrus said turning bright red. TJ chuckled, and mumbled to himself "Cute and funny." Cyrus looked up at TJ who smiled. "Well I gotta get to work, but I'll see you Saturday." TJ said before turning around and taking a few steps then looking over his shoulder and winking at Cyrus.

Once he was a reasonable distance away he heard loud footsteps run towards him and someone clamber their way onto the bleachers. "What were you doing talking to TJ Kippen!" "What was TJ doing over here!" Buffy and Marty yelled at the same time. Buffy shoved Cyrus' books across the seat so she could sit next to Cyrus. Marty sat on Cyrus' other side one leg on each side of the bench. 

"He came over to ask me out, we're getting coffee on Saturday." Cyrus said looking fondly in The direction that TJ left in. "What!" They both yelled, "How the hell did that happen! I didn't even know he was interested in guys!?" Buffy exclaimed. "He just came over and asked me, that's it." Cyrus shrugged.

"Wait, you guys didn't know TJ was gay?"


End file.
